1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for replacing the seat for an oil plug in the oil pan of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines require lubrication to continue operation. Typically, lubrication is provided by circulating oil through the engine, the oil being pumped from a reservoir where it collects below the engine. This oil, although filtered, becomes dirty and requires periodic replacement. Replacement is accomplished by draining the reservoir, frequently referred to as an oil pan, of the used oil and then adding new oil. For draining purposes, the pan is fabricated with a removal plug.
The plug accompanied by a washer to prevent leakage, is normally screwed into a threaded seat formed in the wall of the pan. Unfortunately, the seat frequently fails due to the thinness of the pan material and either cross threading of the seat with the plug or the use of excessive force when screwing in the plug. Once the seat has failed, the engine owner is in for a considerable expense in terms of welding in a new seat or replacement of the pan. Replacement of the pan is also environmentally undesirable as it requires disposal of additional contaminated materials.
Although simple rubber type stoppers have been tried, the temperature variations of the fluid in the pan cause the stopper materials to lose elasticity and leak.